


Stolen Moments

by Wind-At-Her-Heals (Countess_Eliza)



Series: One Shot For Each OTP [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, One Shot, Romance, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_Eliza/pseuds/Wind-At-Her-Heals
Summary: "It was strange the way life worked. One moment, Elizabeth and Will were climbing a tree. The next his lips were on hers. Not only that but, Elizabeth thought that she was enjoying herself. Immediately following that incident, the Governor was yelling at Will. It all started on a warm spring day." One shot





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that popped into my head one night, so I wrote it. This has been saved on my computor for a while, so I'm fianlly publishing it.
> 
> I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Stolen Moments

It was strange the way life worked. One moment, Elizabeth and Will were climbing a tree. The next his lips were on hers. Not only that but, Elizabeth thought that she was enjoying herself. Immediately following that incident, the Governor was yelling at Will. It all started on a warm spring day.

The day before, Elizabeth was on a walk with her father. She saw a giant oak tree just waiting to be climbed. After lessons with her governess, Elizabeth found Will and showed him to the beautiful plant. The two looked at each other with grinning faces before starting making their way up.

"Race you to the top!" Will challenged as he pulled himself up.

"Not fair!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "I'm in a dress!"

"Looks like I'm going to win, than!"

"Oh, no you're not!"

The pair continued to race each other. Elizabeth's dress had been torn in several different places by the time they reached the top. Elizabeth was able to reach the top first (even in that bloody skirt). But Will didn't seem to mind. At the top of the tree, the children began talking.

"I don't think that coconuts are very good at all," said Will, picking at a leaf.

Elizabeth gasped. "That's the best thing here! How could you not love it?"

"It's bitter." Will shrugged. "Not good at all."

The two friends leaned in closer to each other. Both of their eyes dancing with excitement. They were convinced that they were going to win. Their head got closer and closer.

Before she knew it, Will's warm lips were on Elizabeth's. An accident. She should have been pushing him away, yet Elizabeth wanted him closer to her. Something inside of her sparked. Will, on the other hand, was enjoying his first kiss just as much as Elizabeth.

"ELIZABETH!" Weatherby roared, breaking Will and Elizabeth away from each other, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"An accident, Father! Simply an accident!" Elizabeth replied. She and Will made their way down the branches. The two of them were blushing reader than a tomato.

"That's what your claiming? We're going home. Both of you."

Their walk home was silent. Elizabeth was trying her best to stop her face was getting any redder. Perhaps her father would believe that she had been sunburned? That seemed unlikely. Will was taken home. He gave her a sympathetic look at Elizabeth as she started on her way home with her father. Neither of them said a word. Not until they returned home.

"Elizabeth," Weatherby started. He took a deep breath. "I am very disappointed in your actions today-"

"Father, it was an accident! I promise!"

"You're too much like your mother."

"So does that mean I'm not in trouble anymore?" Elizabeth shot him a grin.

"Absolutely not."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
